Thoughts and Distractions
by TayNeyNey
Summary: Katsa keeps distracting Po with surprising thoughts that he just cannot resist (One Shot)


Katsa had half her mind focused on Skye and Silvern, and the other half focused solely on Po, standing with his shoulders straight and hands clasped behind his back. Katsa could not remember ever seeing him stand so princely; it was a bit disarming truly. It was a bit distracting, as well for another reason entirely. She saw Po's cheek twitch as that thought reached him, but he stilled his smile. Katsa grinned.

"It is a bit disheartening when you smile while we're trying our very best to beat you," Skye muttered, sweat making the hair across his forehead stick there. He sounded winded, but his eyes were crackling with mirth. Silvern looked less amused, though just as worn out. Katsa was technically in the middle of wrestling with the both of them under Po's suggestion. It had been terribly mean of him, considering Silvern truly had no idea of what she could do. Skye, on the other hand, was demented for agreeing in her opinion.

"I'll stop smiling when you give me a real challenge," she shot back, still watching Po. His cheek twitched again, but he didn't even glance her way. Not that he really needed to, it was after all a meaningless gesture now. Katsa carefully kept that thought from him though; Po's blindness was still a touchy subject, especially when they were around his family.

Silvern suddenly charged, and his speed was impressive. Just not impressive enough to worry Katsa. She deftly sidestepped, and then swung out a foot to trip him. Silvern stumbled and Skye laughed and Katsa tried her very best not to grin. The princeling glared at her, and Katsa wanted to both roll her eyes and knock some sense into him. It irked her that Po's other closest brother disliked her, though Po claimed he did not dislike her so much as resent her. Po had even suggested she let Silvern win a match, to ease the resentment. As though Katsa would ever do such a thing.

Silvern cursed under his breath. "Do you ever tire?"

_Ask Po._ Katsa's grin sharpened wickedly as she caught her own double meaning, and she watched with bated breath to see the effect on Po. She was not wholly disappointed. She caught the faint flush on his face, but still he did not move his gaze to her, did not crack a smile. She glared, and that made his cheek twitch. _Ass._ Again, the cheek twitched, but King Ror turned to face Po at that moment and the twitch was gone in a flash. Katsa felt herself scowl.

"Katsa," Skye called pleasantly, still in a crouching position and ready for her next move. "If you could please stop mooning over my brother, I'd like to actually wrestle."

Without thinking, Katsa darted forward and slammed one palm, flat, into his chest, and then swiped his feet from under him. Skye hit the earth hard, and she heard the breath leave him. She leaned over him. "What was that?" she grinned as his mouth opened only to emit a weak wheeze. Surprisingly, Skye's lips still turned upwards in a smile, even as he gasped for air. Katsa snorted. "You're absolutely insane."

Reaching a hand down to assist Skye, Katsa was surprised to hear laughter from behind her. She turned, back tensed as though ready for an attack, to face Silvern. The other princeling was chortling though and actually smiled at her as she faced him. "Well, we agree on something then," he said calmly, hands raised up in surrender. "Two things actually. You are truly an amazing fighter, Lady Katsa."

Katsa cocked an eyebrow. "That took you long enough," she replied arrogantly, but she smiled all the same. Skye laughed, short of breath, from his position on the ground, and both Katsa and Silvern joined him. Some tension leaked from Katsa's shoulders, and she knew Po was pleased, though she did not look at him.

They had been with his family for a month now, and Silvern was the last of his family to warm up to her. Grandfather Tealiff had been overjoyed to see her, and even Po's mother had greeted Katsa warmly. The rest of Po's many brothers had all gradually warmed up to her, even as Po pitted them against her in hand to hand wrestling. The wives had taken a bit longer, but the children had fallen in instantly with her, to Po's great amusement. Silvern had been the last to warm up to her, blocked by resentment at her ease at beating him according to Po. But now that was done, and Katsa could feel herself relaxing into life here. She could see herself and Po staying here in Ror City, though she would rather be at Po's Castle.

Memories from their stop there a month ago flashed through her mind. Her favorite place had been Po's balcony, which they had only been allowed onto because it was summer. She had convinced Po to fight her there, knowing perfectly well what it would lead to. Going over those memories now, Katsa felt her heart pick up. Unable to help it, she glanced over at Po again. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, and Katsa quirked an eyebrow, careful to keep her sudden excitement away from him.

She was becoming better at keeping certain things away from Po, but the reverse was also true. Katsa had become very good at aiming certain thoughts at Po. She placed her hands on her hips, letting the chatter of Skye and Silvern fade away from her mind, and stared contemplatively at Po. It would be cruel to do what she was planning; he was talking to his father after all. But that was precisely why Katsa wanted to do it. Po had been far too distracted by his father this past month, and they had hardly seen each other as a result. She was desperate for a fight, and for the touch of his hands in other activities as well.

Po shifted again, his arms flexing as his hands gripped each other tighter and Katsa felt a wicked grin twist her lips. She had not meant to let that thought slip out, but like taking the first step on any path, more thoughts followed.

Katsa pictured the night in the forest when she had first given herself to Po. She knew immediately when he realized what she was doing, for he cast her a surprised and desperate look before turning his stare back to his father with tense lips. That look warned her not to do this, but Katsa was past being warned away. She wanted this, wanted him, and she had never been great at self-control.

Focusing again on the night she had finally given in – knowing that Po particularly liked to feel the memory from her point of view – Katsa settled back and watched him squirm.

* * *

_Seven Kingdoms, _Po swore to himself as Katsa's mental images reached him again, more insistent this time. He knew exactly what memory she was thinking of, and wanted to tackle her for it. He also, coincidentally, wanted to kiss her for it. Among other things. He shifted his weight again, restraining his arms behind his back as he forced himself to listen to his father.

King Ror was going on and on about how three months ago a rope had broken, lifting a platform up. Luckily, the platform had been able to be lowered again, and nobody had been on it. A few bags of apples had fallen, but that was all that was lost. Po was thinking he should offer for him and Katsa to check the other ropes when a flash of memory tore through his thoughts – Katsa, bare to him with her back pressed against the forest floor. Feeling his cheeks color, Po quickly turned his head towards her and arranged his features into a scowl before turning back. He felt her answering smile and delight, and the memories increased in tempo.

In vain, Po tried to ignore her. He needed to listen to his father, and he could not do this right now. Ordinarily, Po greatly enjoyed Katsa's games. For a woman who had used to blush at the slightest provocation, she had proven to master this little game of hers. It drove Po absolutely mad, in a way that he both loved and hated simultaneously.

Another flash intruded, this time of her hand skimming down his stomach toward the top of his breeches. Po felt the muscles of his abdomen tighten in response, as though she were actually touching him. He cursed loudly and profusely again, unable to stop his arms from moving to cross tightly over his chest, as though barricading himself. He was losing focus not only on what his father was saying to him, but on the world around him as well.

It was like that with Katsa sometimes. If he was too focused on her – and how could he not be, when she was with him – he would lose his sense of everything else. As more memories assaulted him, Po could feel the world going in and out of focus. Normally the experience was quite unpleasant, but with the images Katsa was sending him, Po could not make himself angry.

It was too damned pleasing, knowing she wanted him still. It was too hard pretending he did not want her just as much.

A flash of Katsa's mouth, drawn up by her own mind, made Po gasp, remembering the things she could do with it.

"What?" Ror demanded, turning to face him.

Po fought to keep his face from coloring bright red, hearing Katsa's laughter ring through his head. He forced himself to smile and relax. "I was just worried about the ropes," he said pleasantly. "Perhaps Katsa and I could check them later."

Ror looked a bit skeptical but nodded. "Yes, well we will see. Your mother would not be too pleased…"

The rest of Ror's words were lost as Katsa again picked up her sensual assault on Po. He gritted his teeth and again shot her a warning glare. It amused her, but she did not stop her flood of images. Po wanted to press his hands to his temples. He could block out most anything, except Katsa of course. In all honestly, he had never truly tried to block her out. Even when he did practice, it was half-hearted. He did not want her out of his head, no more than he wanted her out of his heart. Ever.

Unfortunately, Katsa was having far too much fun with that fact.

Another crippling image stole across his mind, Katsa in the dark cave with him, fingers tracing every line of his body. His hands clasped in front of his abdomen as Po fought violently not to react. But damn her; Katsa knew how much he enjoyed that memory. It had put them on even ground again, for the first time after he lost his sight. She had had to feel his body just as he had to feel hers to understand it completely. It had been alarmingly undoing, for the both of them, and Katsa was currently flooding his mind with not only images but the feelings she had had as she remembered them. Po watched himself in her mind, leading a trail of kisses down her chest, down her stomach, and then down further, his fingers following as Katsa arched beneath him…

Po had to bite down to keep from making another noise. Ror was not blind, nor a stranger to what Po was feeling. The man had seven sons! The idea of his father knowing what Po was feeling right now was embarrassing. Unfortunately, Katsa appeared to have no shame.

He could not help it then; he looked at her. It was odd, seeing this way, because he did not see color or a million other little pieces of the world he used to. But he saw so much more. He could see the way she was leaned back against a stand, empty at the moment of the merchant who worked there. She was clad in a loose tunic but tight breeches, for fighting no doubt. The pants only served to outline, very clearly, the shape of her legs. He could remember clearly the feel of the inside of her thighs, the way she always squirmed when he touched the back of her knees. Po felt all of his muscles tighten as he traced her body up and down. He did not remember turning his head, as though he could actually see her, but he knew that he had done so, for Katsa suddenly smiled in a way that made him remember why he had taken to calling her Wild Cat.

She was most certainly a cat, and he was the poor mouse trapped in her game. It would be more morbid, if he didn't love her and want her so desperately at the moment.

Yanking his thoughts away from her and forcefully turning his head back, Po had to shift again. He thanked the stars that he had worn loose fitting clothes today, elsewise every person here would soon know of his aroused state.

Katsa abruptly halted the images, and Po relaxed, unable to help it. Sweat was beading his brow from the effort it took to restrain himself. He wanted nothing more than to march over to Katsa and sweep her inside the castle, up to one of the many deserted rooms. Any of them would do at the moment. He listened to her start chattering with Skye and Silvern again, and he sighed quietly. She was done, then, thank the stars.

Turning his attention back to his father, Po forced himself to actually hear the words being spoken.

"…was thinking about traveling to your brothers' cities soon. I'd leave your mother in charge of course. Prince Tealiff wants to join me, but I don't think…."

An image suddenly blotted out every other thing in the world, and Po realized that he had been an utter fool. Katsa had lulled him into a sense of safety, and he had fallen for the trap blindly. Po stumbled as the image overtook him: Katsa, naked in a tub with Po standing just above her. Her skin glistened in the water, and she was smiling that fierce smile at him, her hair actually brushed into smoothness for once. He remembered the night, of course he did, and it was by far the best night he had ever had in Katsa's company. It had been the anniversary of when they had met, though why Katsa had remembered that, Po had no idea. The night had been a long one, but a happy one. The bath scene opened up a door leading to every other moment from that night, and Po was bombarded with sensations and urges and desperation. Katsa between him in the wall, Katsa's arms gripping his biceps before wrapping around his shoulders, Katsa crying out in pleasure, Katsa's hands so deft and sure, Katsa Katsa Katsa. And then he and Katsa, in his bed with the sheets twisted all around them; he and Katsa finally (finally!) joined together.

Every muscle tightened in the utmost torture, and Po knew he was lost.

"Sorry!" he blurted to his surprised father, and then he was marching over to Katsa, nearly running in his haste. He glared at her as he approached and he felt both her shock and then her joy. Barely glancing at his brothers Po grabbed Katsa by the wrist and pulled her close. "Enough," he hissed into her hair, breathing ragged.

Katsa shivered in his arms before raising herself up to whisper in his ear, her breath hot on his skin. "No." An image followed that one word, so completely overwhelming that Po could not give voice to it. He shuddered, eyes going wide that Katsa, his Katsa, would plant that image, but stars, he responded to it. His body was humming.

Growling, Po suddenly bent and hauled Katsa over his shoulder. The move had taken her completely by surprise, he could tell by the gasp that left her. "Playtime's over," he muttered to both of his brother's, knowing that they were gaping at him. He did not care.

Katsa laughed as Po set out at a jog for the Castle, heedless of every single person they passed that stopped to gape at them. He was taut, pulled like a bow string under Katsa's skillful fingers. He needed her. Now.

"People are staring," Katsa commented, and finally Po sensed a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

"Let them," Po returned, chuckling huskily. He felt the response she had to his voice.

"Where?" she demanded and suddenly her mind was spinning with memories and questions and feelings and ideas again. She seemed to particularly focus on the feeling of Po's stubbled jaw scratching against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, and Po felt her arousal dampen at the thought.

Po nearly blacked out. "Wherever," he growled, "And we will not be leaving again until it is time for supper."

Katsa laughed, and Po felt his face pull into a smile too, unable to help it.

"If I had known it would work that well," Katsa huffed, her voice husky as well, "I would have done it days ago."

"Oh, Wild Cat," Po nearly purred. "After this, you won't be able to think straight enough for a long while."

That sent her mind into a tailspin, thoughts and feelings and reactions coming so fast that even she could not sort them all out.

Po laughed, and Katsa hissed, "Hurry."

"Not today," Po whispered back, arriving suddenly in front of a door and dropping Katsa in front of him. He took care to slide her down every piece his body as he did so, and he immediately pinned her against the wall, his arms forming a cage. "Today I plan to take my time."

Katsa shuddered, and her fingers dug into his biceps, hard. "Po," his name was nearly a whine on her voice, but they were still in a public hallway so she dared not do anything. Frantic images ran through her mind and Po watched them all. He loved when she was like this, unguarded completely to him. Every half-thought exposed so he could act on it, every unspoken urge given to him freely. It was terribly addicting to be with Katsa like this.

"Wild Cat," he murmured back, head ducking down so he could slightly trace his lips along her neck. Her breath hitched, and Po backed away so she could see his face. Concentrating, he focused his attention on his eyes, knowing what it would do to her. He was not disappointed. Katsa's breath caught and her grip became tighter. He could feel her body thrumming before him because he had put light into his eyes again, his eyes that disarmed her every single time.

"Po," she gasped. _Now!_ Her mind was screaming the word at him, and he doubted she even noticed.

"My Wild Cat," he repeated, and then he rushed them through the door, and Katsa said nothing for a good long time.

* * *

It was hours later, when Silvern turned to Skye at their table, that anyone noticed the two were still missing. "Where's Po? And where is the Lady Katsa?"

Skye stopped the food approaching his mouth and looked blankly at his brother for a moment, before the food fell back to his plate and he broke into rumbling laughter. "Dear, brother," he gasped. "I sincerely doubt we want to know."

Silvern colored, and Skye laughed all the harder, and scarcely three doors away down the same hall, Po suddenly broke into laughter as well.

"What?" Katsa muttered grumpily, sprawled out on his bare chest. Her skin against his was creating an interesting friction while he laughed that was waking her up again. Their bodies were still covered in cooling sweat, and Katsa had vowed that she would do this again, everyday if she must. "What are you laughing about?"

"My brothers wonder where we are," Po returned, hand tracing designs on Katsa's back. "They're at dinner."

Katsa raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't realized we were gone that long. Should we dress?" Their clothes were scattered about the mostly empty room. They lay on a rug, before an empty fireplace in the otherwise empty room. She blushed when she saw the ripped state of her shirt but could not remember clearly when that had happened. In fact, much of their entrance into the room was a blur.

Po laughed again, and suddenly his hand was tracing a not-so-innocent design along her body. Katsa gasped. "I think we can miss one dinner," Po murmured into her ear.

Katsa heartily agreed and wasted no time in showing Po that.


End file.
